The present invention relates to stands for displaying and dispensing disposable rain protection devices, such as rain hoods and bags for storing wet umbrellas, and more particularly to a wall mounted stand for displaying and dispensing such items.
The inventor has previously invented disposable receptacles for umbrellas, along with devices for the display and dispensing of such receptacles. The inventor has further developed a market for such devices. The present invention relates to a novel apparatus and methods for displaying disposable receptacles for umbrellas and other disposable rain protection devices, and is directed generally to overcoming the following problems associated with the prior art.
New umbrellas are generally sold with a storage bag. The storage bag is usually made of a material similar to the collapsible cover of the umbrella, such as a nylon weave, and is sized and configured to hold the umbrella when the umbrella has been collapsed and is not in use. If the umbrella is wet from a recent rain shower, placing the umbrella in the storage bag will keep the rain water from dripping off of the umbrella and wetting the floor, where the water may dirty the floor or cause a passerby to slip. However, because the owner of an umbrella seldom knows when he or she will need to use the umbrella, the owner will frequently, and often haphazardly, place the umbrella in a place where it will be available at a moment""s notice, such as in an office desk, a purse, a brief case, the floor of a closet, the trunk of an automobile, or even the floor of an automobile. After a period of storage and use of the umbrella, the storage bag often becomes lost, and in any event is usually unavailable when needed following use of the umbrella during a rain shower.
In order to address the foregoing problems, the inventor previously developed an apparatus and method for supplying disposable receptacles for umbrellas. The disposable receptacles consist of an elongated plastic bag that is designed to fit over a collapsed umbrella. The disposable receptacles keep wet umbrellas from dripping water, and thus prevent slips, soiling of floors and carpets, and other consequences of tracking rain water into a public building.
The inventor has also developed a stand for displaying and dispensing disposable receptacles for umbrellas. Such display stands originally consisted generally of a base for supporting the stand, a pole extending substantially vertically upward from the base, and a pair of display prongs positioned adjacent an upper end of the pole. In using such stands, it was discovered that because the display stands were generally placed in areas of heavy foot traffic, the stands provided a potential medium for advertising. In order to utilize this advertising potential, the display stand is preferably provided with a sign holder on the upper end of the pole. The sign holder preferably consists of a pair of parallel plates having an inwardly turned lower edge and inwardly turned side edges, the inwardly turned edges providing a means for holding a sign insert. A patent is presently pending on embodiments of the display stand and receptacle for umbrellas. Such stands are distributed by Custom Specialties and Supply, Inc. of Metairie, La.
The above display stands and disposable receptacles for umbrellas have been successful on the market, particularly in public buildings that have heavy foot traffic. However, the disposable receptacles are useful only for individuals who happen to have umbrellas with them; they do not help individuals who do not happen to have rain protection garments with them during the outbreak of a rain shower. Rain protection garments, such as rain coats, rain hoods, ponchos, and the like, are used to keep individuals dry during rain showers. Such garments are typically designed for repeated use, and are therefore made of durable, rain impermeable materials such as canvas, oilcloth, nylon and the like. Disposable rain hoods and ponchos are also available. Disposable rain hoods are typically made of plastic sheets. Disposable rain hoods find particular uses at outdoor events, such as festivals and sporting events, where a sudden, unexpected shower may catch individuals without umbrellas or rain protection garments. In such circumstances, disposable rain hoods can be sold at low cost or donated to individuals attending the event, and can then be discarded when no longer needed. However, in many cases, a source of disposable rain hoods is not available during a sudden rain shower. In particular, a source of disposable rain hoods is nearly always unavailable for occupants of most public buildings, such as stores, office buildings, government buildings, churches, and the like. There is thus a need for a disposable rain hood and an apparatus for displaying such hoods for dispensing as needed during rain showers. The inventor has recently filed a patent application on such a hood, which is described in further detail below.
The above design for a stand has been successful in buildings that have large amounts of floor space. However, in small areas, such as a small office, store, or reception area, the above stand design may take up more space than is readily available, or may give rise to a crowded appearance. There is thus a need for a stand for displaying and dispensing disposable rain protection devices, such as receptacles for holding umbrellas and rain hoods, that can be mounted on a wall or other existing structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved means for displaying and dispensing disposable rain protection devices, such as receptacles for umbrellas and rain hoods.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for displaying and dispensing disposable rain protection devices in areas of limited space.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall mounted apparatus for displaying and dispensing disposable rain protection devices that is easy to mount on a wall or other existing structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel methods of displaying the disposable rain protection devices for distribution as needed during rain showers.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the following general and preferred description of the invention.
Accordingly, an apparatus for displaying and dispensing disposable rain protection devices is provided comprising a bracket member and a means for mounting the apparatus on a wall, the bracket member configured to hold the disposable rain protection devices when the bracket member is mounted on the wall. The apparatus is preferably provided with a sign holder. The sign holder preferably comprises a plate and a plurality of frame members. The frame members are positioned substantially along opposing side edges and a lower edge of the plate, and the frame members are configured to retain a sign in the sign holder. A sign can be removably mounted in the sign holder. The bracket member preferably comprises at least one hook. A support portion of the hook extends from the sign holder, while a suspension portion of the hook is positioned to extend outward from the wall and the sign holder when the device is mounted on the wall to thereby permit the suspension portion to hold disposable rain protection devices for display and dispensing. In a preferred embodiment, the bracket member has two hooks, and the bracket member further comprises an elongated bar. The elongated bar is fixedly positioned substantially along a lower edge of the sign holder, and an upper end of the support portion of each hook is fixedly positioned on either end of the elongated bar. In a preferred embodiment, each hook is further braced relative to the sign holder by a brace member. The brace member extends downward from the sign holder along the support portion of the hook, and the support portion of the hook is fixedly connected to the brace member.
The apparatus is provided with a plurality of disposable rain protection devices, such as disposable receptacles for umbrellas or disposable rain hoods. Designs for rain hoods are provided, the designs being particularly suited for display and dispensing from a stand such as the apparatus of the invention. The plurality of rain protection devices may be individually suspended from the bracket member. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of disposable rain protection devices are stacked together. The stack of disposable rain protection devices is secured to a receptacle display holder, the display holder having a means thereon for allowing the stack of disposable receptacles to be suspended from the bracket member for display and dispensing. Each of the disposable rain protection devices is preferably detachable from the stack by a frangible perforated connection.
Methods of using the foregoing apparatus for displaying and dispensing disposable rain protection devices are also provided.